El Destino del Futuro
by Bet-sama
Summary: Tuvieron vidas parecidas en un futuro diferente, pero el destino se encargará de unirlos para poder enfrentar ese futuro tan caótico en el que viven. -Línea temporal de Mirai Trunks- -Fic Remasterizado-
1. Prólogo

**El Destino del Futuro**

**Por: Betzmyn**

**Prólogo **

En el ambiente se respiraba terror, la paz que por tantos años gozaba la tierra se habían terminado. Las personas que lograron sobrevivir, buscaban algún refugio donde poder habitar, pues la mayoría de las ciudades habían sido destruidas y era una tarea difícil encontrar alguna.

Era el fin de una batalla donde se había declarado solo dos ganadores, unos humanoides creados hace muchos años por el doctor Maki güero, y aunque inicialmente habían sido programados para obedecer las órdenes de él, se pusieron en su contra y se deshicieron de él, obteniendo plena libertad para buscar personas fuertes con quien probar sus habilidades.

Con el único objetivo de encontrar y derrotar a Goku, se dispusieron a buscarlo inmediatamente para asesinarlo. La apariencia tan inofensiva de estos seres engañaba a cualquier persona que los viera, sus verdaderos poderes emergían para dejar detrás de ellos una estela de muerte, sangre y destrucción.

Estas acciones no habían sido desapercibidas por los guerreros Z, que al ver el planeta en alto peligro fueron inmediatamente al rescate para luchar contra estas amenazas. Entre ellos se encontraban Krillin, Piccoro, Yamcha, Ten Shin Han; quienes pelearon con todas sus fuerzas hasta el final, pero lamentablemente el adversario era demasiado para ellos y sobrepasaban sus poderes con creces, por lo cual terminaron siendo asesinados.

Después de la pelea de estos guerreros, solo quedaba una última esperanza para la tierra y era el llamado 'Príncipe de los Saiyajin', quien mediante su entrenamiento en la tierra en los últimos tres años, había logrado su tan anhelado estado de super saiyajin, pero lamentablemente no fue suficiente para hacer frente ante el poder de los androides y perdió la vida.

En esta situación ningún habitante sabría lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante con el futuro de la tierra, la cual se hallaba en manos de los androides, nadie era lo suficientemente fuerte para acabar con ellos. Ya no existía el guerrero conocido como Goku, quien tantos años había luchado en contra del enemigo para conseguir la paz. Una extraña enfermedad al corazón acabó con su vida antes que pudiera hacer frente a los androides, ni siquiera el tan llamado guerrero más fuerte del mundo convertido en el legendario Super Saiyajin pudo contra tal padecimiento.

Así tras la búsqueda de Goku y al no poder encontrarlo, los llevó a seguir buscando diversión a costa de la vida de las personas que vivían en las ciudades.

Durante muchos años estos hechos fatales siguieron ocurriendo sin que nadie pudiera hacer algo para detenerlos. Se habían hecho la idea se seguir viviendo bajo un ambiente de tensión y muerte, de hacer todo lo posible por sobrevivir.

Gohan, uno de los sobrevivientes ante el combate, había pasado muchos años entrenando para poder algún día derrotar a los androides. Se había dedicado indispensablemente a perfeccionar sus habilidades, pero las numerosas veces que se había enfrentado a los androides había terminado malherido. No obstante, la esperanza de ver un planeta lleno de paz otra vez aún no se extinguía.

-Continuará-


	2. Capítulo 1: Vida Paralela

**Capítulo 1: Vida Paralela**

Ese mismo día en que los guerreros Z se enfrentaban a los androides, en otro lugar alejado del campo de batalla, en una isla donde solo existía una densa vegetación, se podía vislumbrar una pequeña aldea que no sentía los estragos de los poderosos ataques que azotaban al planeta. Una isla lejana donde no llegaba la tecnología, el bullicio de las ciudades, en el que se respiraba un ambiente diferente, tranquilo, y subsistía por el trabajo de los que allí viven.

"No esperábamos una batalla tan complicada para definir el destino de la tierra" - Habló un anciano dentro de una de las cabañas de aquella aldea. "Estoy al tanto que nosotros tampoco tendríamos oportunidad alguna en contra ellos" - Volvió a decir mientras orientaba su atención a la pequeña esfera de energía que tenía en su mano derecha, donde se podía observar los últimos acontecimientos que ocurrían en la tierra. "¿Ocurre algo amigo?" – Pregunto el anciano a la otra sombra masculina que estaba en la puerta entreabierta del recinto.

"¡Esto no debería estar pasándole a ellos! ¡Y ni siquiera podemos ayudar! Nuestro futuro también está en juego en esta batalla" – Señaló el hombre mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza. Era una persona alta, con un porte atlético, de cabellos color negro y sus ojos color pardo; mostraba una impotencia contenida al no poder moverse en contra de las amenazas. "¡Debemos hacer algo para detenerlos!"

"¡No estás pensando con la cabeza!" – Le cortó el anciano al ponerse de pie junto a él. "La edad no te ayuda en nada amigo" – Rió el viejo ante la cara de alteración de su acompañante. "Sabes también como yo que ahora no es el mejor momento para enfrentarnos a ellos, no tenemos los poderes necesarios… aún…" – Masculló entre dientes el anciano antes de volver a su lugar inicial. "Pero si tanto deseas luchar y morir en vano, adelante. Se sobre tus poderes Shiro Jones"

"No hables de esa manera anciano, sabes bien que ni el mejor de los hechiceros podría hacer algo en contra del campo de energía que has colocado en la aldea" – Dijo el hombre dirigiéndole una dura mirada

"Entonces si ni siquiera pueden deshacerse de una débil barrera, como pretendes que se enfrenten a dos androides con energías ilimitadas" – Señaló el anciano con sorna ante el último comentario. "Además deberías estar agradecido amigo, el campo que coloqué nos protegerá por un tiempo de los diversos ataques futuros" – Continuó con su explicación al ver que el hombre se mostraba callado.

"No tienes que recordarme lo fuerte que es tu magia anciano, algún día tendrás que quedarte sin poder… siempre has sido muy conservador cuando se trata de tus energías…"

"Yo ya viví lo suficiente, por eso es que no desgasto poder… pero creo que el momento es el más propicio para poner una barrera" – Meditó el anciano, pensó que el hombre aprovecharía la oportunidad cuando él desapareciera el campo de energía para empezar el ataque contra los androides. "Seré egoísta pero está en juego mi vida"

"De todas maneras, ellos fueron muy valientes al enfrentarse a esos seres, pero al parecer no fue suficiente" – Dijo el hombre al concentrarse en la pequeña esfera de energía que flotaba en el aire junto al anciano. "El punto es que no siempre estaremos ocultos y algún día nos encontrarán, y cuando lo hagan, aquí o en cualquier otro lugar, los enfrentaremos aunque no tengamos la suficiente fuerza para ir en contra de ellos… ¡así que espero que en ese momento nos prestes de tus fuerzas!"

El comentario que fue escuchado por el anciano atentamente, pero no respondió nada. Apagó la esfera de energía junto a él y caminó hacia la puerta para salir del reciento, pero antes dejo dicho al hombre junto a él, que no cometiera ninguna locura, el momento llegaría si el destino lo tenía planeado así.

"Veo que nosotros los humanos no somos nada para enfrentarnos contra seres más poderosos" – Respondió el hombre con la cabeza en dirección al cielo

"Tú lo has dicho Shiro" – Dijo rápidamente el anciano. "Solo somos humanos" – Dijo al momento de colocar su mano sobre el hombro de aquel hombre. "Pero no te preocupes... Tal vez en algún tiempo eso cambie… tal vez nos volvamos más fuertes… aún más fuertes que los propios saiyajins"

"Tú sabes que eso no me hace sentir orgulloso, que los humanos logremos esa alta clasificación con la cual nombras"

"Yo me entiendo... mi querido amigo" – susurró el anciano mientras se adentraba en la espesa vegetación del lugar

Por otra parte, en el centro donde se desarrolló la batalla se podía apreciar el ocaso que se ocultaba por las montañas aún deformes por los choques de energía que fueron enviados a diestra y siniestra. Mientras los devastadores androides número 17 y 18 se fueron del lugar sin rumbo fijo sin que nadie se oponga a su voluntad.

En la montaña Paoz y en Corporación Cápsula estaban deshechos por la pérdida de sus seres queridos, sus amigos de toda la vida, con quienes compartieron tristezas, alegrías, glorias y derrotas. Ahora parecía tan irreal como si se tratara de una terrible pesadilla de la cual todos quisieran despertar, pero lamentablemente esta era la realidad, una maldita realidad que destrozaba almas enteras.

"Es... esto no es... posible" - Lloraba Bulma aferrada al pequeño Trunks con impotencia al saber que Vegeta no había sobrevivido a tal desgracia

El pequeño Gohan se encontraba con ella y tuvo que decirle tan desagradable notica. Después de quedar mal herido pudo llegar hasta su casa, donde su mamá lo recibió muy preocupada y se dedicó a curar sus heridas. El sentimiento que su hijo llegara a salvo reconfortó bastante sus heridas internas después de haber sufrido la pérdida de Goku ese mismo día. Aún no sintiéndose bien, Gohan tuvo la necesidad de ir donde Bulma para avisarle sobre las últimas noticias y evitar cualquier tragedia por la invasión de los androides.

"Es mejor que busques un lugar seguro, ellos podrían encontrar este lugar muy rápidamente" – Dijo Gohan tristemente, él tampoco soportaba en la situación en la que se encontraban. Aunque sea un niño los últimos acontecimientos lo habían hecho despertar a la realidad. Lo que quedaba por hacer era cuidar de su madre hasta el final y volverse más fuerte a toda costa para salvar la tierra.

"No te preocupes por mí Gohan... ve a tu casa… Tu madre te necesita ahora…" – Fue lo único que pudo decir Bulma por el momento, en un llanto silencioso y gruesas lágrimas surcando su rostro.

"No puedo hacer eso... esos androides son muy peligrosos y…" – Le Dijo Gohan.

"Por favor Gohan ve con tu madre... debe estar muy preocupada, a mi no me pasara nada... esas máquinas se encuentran lejos de aquí... por ahora estaré segura" – Respondió Bulma tratando de convencer al pequeño que aún se encontraba escéptico, pero pasados unos minutos accedió y se rumbo a su casa, dejando a una pensativa y desolada Bulma.

"No llores mi vida... todo estará bien, mamá te protegerá hasta el final…" – Repetía Bulma constantemente al pequeño en brazos que no dejaba de llorar, al parecer presentía que algo no andaba bien con su mamá

Aunque trataba de esconder sus sentimientos al tener Trunks entre sus brazos, Bulma estaba desecha, el pensamiento que nunca más tendría al hombre de su vida, la hacía sentir un profundo dolor en el pecho. Solo el llanto de su pequeño hijo la traía de vuelta a la realidad y la hacía ver que alguien en este planeta la necesitaba. Sabía que al tener a su hijo era un regalo de Kamisama.

…..…

El sol por fin se había ocultado entre las montañas, y las estrellas se abrían paso entre el profundo manto negro. Una luna llena resplandeciente se podía ver en el firmamento y nadie sabía si su aparición tan repentina tenía que ver por los acontecimientos vividos tan recientemente. Si bien la luna fue destruida ya hace tanto tiempo, todavía seguía siendo visible como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

"… A pesar de todo es una hermosa noche… es _como si no hubiera pasado nada, aunque estemos en tiempos tan tensos"_

"¿Contemplando el cielo? Y hasta estas horas…"

Se encontraron dos personas muy cerca de unas grandes rocas que se extendían hacia la orilla de la playa. Conversaron unos breves momentos hasta que alguien los interrumpió.

"¡Jones, te estaba buscando por todos lados!..." – Se apareció una hombre de mediana edad mientras corría en dirección de las dos personas. "Mmm… ¿Es alguna reunión en especial?…"

"Claro que no Issei. ¿Necesitas algo de mí? Se te ve muy exaltado"

"¡Seguro otra vez estas escapando de tu mujer! Jajaja" – Dijo el otro hombre que se encontraba con ellos mientras se burlaba de su amigo

"¡No te burles Kenichi!" – Se defendió Issei con un ligero tono rojo en sus mejillas. Sabía que su mujer siempre se molestaba con él porque era muy distraído y al final terminaba por esquivar sus discusiones. "Como los veo reunidos pensé que estaban meditando sobre algo importante…"

Los tres hombres se olvidaron del propósito de la llegada de Issei y conversaron por unos minutos sobre los temas que sacaba a relucir este último. Su personalidad algo ingenua ayudaba a tener unos momentos graciosos entre ellos.

"Jones, pensé que hoy ibas entrenar a los nuevos en las clases especiales"

"Se nota que no te has enterado de las últimas noticias…" – Shiro comenzó a contarle lo sucedido ese día y la razón de la cancelación de las clases

"¡Eso no puede ser!... ¡Quieres decir que he pasado todo el día encerrado en el salón principal arreglando los materiales sin razón!" – Expresó Issei exaltado después de escuchar la historia. Esto causó risas entre sus compañeros, los cuales pensaron que se iba a alterar por los acontecimientos ocurridos y no por la razón explicada. Su amigo sí que era el distraído numero uno. "Hey no tienen porque reírse. ¡A ustedes ya los quiero ver arreglando ese salón! ¡Con los materiales no se puede usar magia!"

"Ay amigo, mejor olvídalo… más bien no me has dicho para que viniste…" – Dijo Kenichi al recordar que Issei llegó muy alarmado, pero el hombre no pudo responder porque escucharon una voz que se acercaba a ellos

"¡Shiro te estábamos….!" – La mujer que se unió al grupo se quedo callada al ver una cara conocida entre ellos. "¡Issei! ¡No se supone que has debido estar en la aldea desde hace tiempo!"

El hombre al ver a su mujer trato de salir del lugar, pero al escuchar la última frase se dio cuenta que ya no tenía escapatoria y recordó a lo que había venido. Solo se disculpó con su mujer por no apurarse con decirle a Shiro sobre la noticia.

"¿Que sucede Yuma?"

"¡Desde que pusieron la barrera se nos hace imposible localizarnos más rápido, por eso mande a Issei por ti! ¡Pero al parecer este hombre siempre se olvida de las cosas que le digo!" – Dijo la mujer ofuscada por la manera de comportarse de su marido

"¡Solo dime lo que sucede!"

"¡Es Shizuka! ¡Ha estado con malestares desde hace mucho tiempo! ¡Necesita de usted!" – Dijo la mujer exaltada.

"Maldición…" – Masculló entre dientes y sin perder más tiempo se fue del lugar rumbo a la aldea

"¡¿Es cierto eso Yuma!, ¡Quiere decir que ya es tiempo!"

"¡Como crees que voy a bromear con un tema así Kenichi! ¡Será mejor que nos apresuremos nosotros también!"

"Yuma trata de calmarte, si Shiro te ve con esa cara se pondrá más nervioso!"

"¡Vaya, nunca pensé escuchar eso de tu boca!" – Se burló Kenichi. Sabía muy bien que su amigo era demasiado nervioso sobre esos temas y menos cuando era su caso

"¡Ya cállense los dos y vámonos!" – Apresuró Yuma a los hombres mientras se dirigían a la aldea lo más rápido posible.

Jones fue el primero en llegar a la aldea donde fue recibido rápidamente por dos mujeres que le informaban acerca del estado de su esposa y que ella deseaba verlo a toda costa. Caminaron hasta una de las cabañas que se encontraban cerca y otra mujer con el nombre de Libeth salió a su encuentro.

"¡Que bueno que llegas Shiro! Ahora el anciano se encuentra con ella, no hemos tenido ninguna complicación, así que conserva la calma" – Decía la mujer al fijarse lo nervioso que estaba

Esperaron unos minutos que el anciano saliera del lugar para que él pudiera entrar. Se le hacía muy extraño la presencia del viejo en el lugar y más raro aún que diera su tiempo para ayudarlo. Sabía muy bien que aquel anciano solo se movía cuando había algún mérito de por medio o porque su vida corría peligro, así que no le entraba en la cabeza porque cambiaría de parecer a estas alturas de su vida.

En eso el viejo salió de la habitación sin alguna emoción en su impávido rostro. Vestía aún con sus túnicas con matices negros y rojos de siempre. Cuando reconoció a Shiro se acerco a él.

"¡Dime como esta ella!" – Se le acercó rápidamente ni bien lo vio salir de la habitación.

"¡Cálmate Shiro, ella se encuentra bien!, estoy ayudando a que el dolor sea menor" – Le dijo esto mientras se llevaba al hombre a una parte más alejada del lugar. "Todo se encuentra normal… Aunque solo una cosa es diferente"

"¿No les sucede algo malo verdad?"

"No es eso… amigo… pero deseo explicarte algo antes…" – Continuo diciendo el anciano mientras atraía la atención de Shiro. "Tú sabes muy bien que los hechiceros nacemos con un determinado poder espiritual que nos hace únicos unos de otros, pero a la vez este nos permite identificarnos entre nosotros como si de ki se tratara"

"¡Mira anciano, si me vas a explicar cosas que ya sé, no tengo porque perder mi tiempo!" – Exclamó el hombre algo ofuscado por las palabras del viejo. Este no era el momento adecuado para empezar hablar de sus raíces o de sus tontas teorías. Tenía una esposa y una hija por nacer de quienes cuidar.

"¡No te alteres muchacho! ¡Esto es importante porque Shizuka necesita de tu ayuda, y es un poder que no podrás contener tan fácilmente!"

"¡A que te refieres, habla de una vez!" – Exclamó el hombre perdiendo la paciencia, estaba a punto de un colapso nervioso.

"Sabiendo lo que te expliqué… te puedo decir que no identifico el poder espiritual de tu hija… y no es que esté muerta, pero es algo muy extraño no sentir el poder espiritual de otros, y menos cuando al momento del nacimiento este se hace más fuerte"

El hombre se quedó callado por unos momentos y aunque quería pensar en lo que eso significaba, sus nervios no lo dejaban razonar fácilmente. El viejo se dio cuenta de esto y le dijo que con un poco de la ayuda de su propio poder podía aminorar el poder de la niña, para que así su esposa no sufriera las consecuencias terribles de traer al mundo a un ser que no ha sido posible cuantificarle un poder espiritual.

"En esta situación no se cuanto poder tenga la niña, pero no dudes en aminorar el poder si es necesario. El Ki y el poder espiritual si bien son energías puras que puede poseer un ser humano, este último es mucho más fuerte porque es un poder que viene del alma ¡Nunca lo olvides!" – Dicho esto el anciano se dio media vuelta y se fue del lugar

Shiro se encontraba algo confuso por la explicación. Su esposa e hija necesitaban de la ayuda de su poder para que esta última pueda nacer sin problemas.

"¡Shizuka quiere verte!" – Le habló Libeth despertando al hombre de sus pensamientos, quien entró corriendo a la habitación.

Al estar junto a su esposa, pudo escuchar palabras de gratitud por parte de ella. Se encontraba echada en la cama principal de la habitación, su cabello rojizo estaba atado en una larga trenza y sus ojos violetas brillaban al sentir a Shiro a su lado. Se encontraba muy debilitada, aunque el anciano haya disminuido su dolor, este seguía siendo fuerte.

"Ya estoy contigo… no tienes nada de qué preocuparte..."

Así pasaron un par de horas más, las mujeres que se encontraban en el lugar corrían de un lugar a otro haciendo su labor. Shiro sabía lo que tenía que hacer pero no conseguía el valor, era cuestión de usar su Ki en demasía y acabaría con la vida de su hija.

"No sientas miedo… yo te ayudaré…" – Susurró su debilitada esposa al a verlo nervioso. Lo tomó con sus manos temblorosas y los colocó cerca de su propio vientre

"¡No Shizuka, no puedes usar tu poder espiritual!... déjame hacer... esto solo. Soy el único que puede…"

"Entonces… solo confía en ti…"

El hombre puso sus manos cerca del vientre de su esposa y empezó a expulsar un poco de su Ki. Las mujeres que estaban en la habitación estaban un poco sorprendidas por lo que acontecía, era muy extraño que esta situación se presentara. Ellas sabían bien que el uso del Ki con el poder espiritual hacía que las dos fuerzas se disiparan y así el bebe por nacer no causara daño a la madre; pero nunca creyeron que se necesitara tanto para disipar el poder de una sola pequeña.

Después de unos momentos ya todos pudieron respirar tranquilos por los resultados. Ahora la pequeña bebe se encontraba en los brazos de su padre que había sobrevivido a tan grandiosa hazaña. Se encontraba envuelta en una manta de color rosa que la protegía del frío.

"No puedo sentir… el poder espiritual de mi bebe… ¿está bien, verdad?"

"Si Shizuka, se encuentra aquí… ¡es igual de hermosa que la madre!"

"Si señora… es una niña muy bonita"

Todas las mujeres curiosas pasaron a ver a la bebe en los brazos de su padre. Pudieron notar sus rosadas mejillas, sus cabellos negros con dos ondas rojas a cada lado de su pequeño rostro y por último sus grandes ojos violetas.

Pasaron la bebe en brazos de su madre que le empezó a hacer mimos. Después de unos minutos Shiro le dijo que descansara para verla jugar con su hija lo más pronto posible. Lo que hizo un poco de gracia a su esposa al ver la emoción en su rostro.

"Es bueno que no te desmayaras Shiro!" – Comentó Libeth con una gran sonrisa mientras ayudaba a Shizuka a ponerse cómoda y pudiera dormir tranquila. "¿Como la llamaran?"

"¡Se llamará Mitzuko!" – Respondió Shiro ya con la pequeña entre sus brazos y la depositaba en la cuna que se encontraba cerca de la cama de su esposa.

Después de escuchar el nombre de su hija que tanto habían pensado entre los dos, Shizuka cerró sus ojos dispuesta a descansar lo que sea necesario para poder estar con su bebe a cada hora del día. Sentía demasiada felicidad que no le cabía en el pecho.

Las personas de la habitación salieron para dejar a la feliz pareja juntos. Shiro se sentó a descansar en una de las grandes sillas para vigilar el sueño de las dos personas más importantes en su vida.

…

Ya era cerca de las dos de la madrugada y en Corporación Cápsula se podía ver aún unas cuantas luces encendidas. El señor Brief, al ver amenazada las instalaciones que tenía como refugio para sus animales, tuvo que hacerse de un espacio gigantesco en las partes subterráneas de la corporación. Aunque esto ya lo tuvo planeado desde hace un buen tiempo como un laboratorio, no vio la necesidad de informarle a su hija con anterioridad; pero al parecer la situación había cambiado para todos.

Al ya tener una zona muy grande a metros de profundidad, lo que hicieron fue usar una de sus cápsulas donde había una casa muy parecida a la actual para poder usarla con las mismas comodidades. Trataron de dividir bien las zonas seguras de las que no, para no tener ningún problema después.

Bulma estaba recostada en su cama en una de las habitaciones, mientras que el pequeño Trunks dormía en su cuna. Ese día fue tan agitado que no hubo tiempo de descansar y lo único que quería era dormir sin que nadie la molestara. Pero era casi imposible hacerlo cuando muchos pensamientos recorrían su mente como un interminable flashback de cada una de las etapas de su tan aventurera vida. Desde que construyó el radar del dragón para obtener las esferas y pedir su deseo de conseguir el novio de sus sueños, hasta encontrarse a Goku en uno de sus viajes, el cual se volvió su inseparable amigo, al igual que Krillin, Yamcha, el maestro Roshi, Lunch, Ten sin han, cada uno con una historia diferente. Las peleas que tuvieron contra los saiyajins, el viaje a Namekusein, la doble batalla que se tuvo contra Freezer. Hechos en los cuales ella estuvo presente y había sobrevivido para contarlo.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta.

"Bulma, ¿Querida estas ahí?" – Esto hizo que ella se levantara rápido de la cama para abrir la puerta, no quería que su hijo se levantara por algún sonido

"Si madre…"

"Ay hija, lo siento… es una pena que el pequeño Trunks esté durmiendo" – Dijo la señora Brief al ver a su nieto en su cuna

"¡Son las dos de la mañana!" – Dijo a su madre haciéndola consiente de la hora, sabía que era muy despistada

"Ay, como aquí está siempre oscuro, tengo la idea que aún es de día" - Dijo la señora riendo un poco

Bulma solo respiró profundo y se pregunto cómo su madre conseguía estar siempre tan tranquila, sin mostrar signos de preocupación.

"No tienes por qué preocuparte, verás que todo se solucionará" – Dijo su madre con una gran sonrisa al ver la cara sombría de su hija.

"Lo intentaré… buenas noches madre"

"Buenas noches hija, que descanses"

Cuando estuvo ya sola en su habitación, se recostó en su cama a descansar para que mañana pudiera comenzar un nuevo día; y aunque lo creería imposible, había por delante un largo camino por seguir y el rendirse no era una opción. Deseaba proteger con toda su alma lo más preciado que pudo dejar kamisama: su hija.

-Continuará-


	3. Capítulo 2: El Primer Encuentro

**Capítulo 2: El Primer Encuentro **

Era un día soleado, el astro rey brillaba con todo su esplendor en el hermoso cielo azul. Daba muchas de ganas de disfrutar al máximo el día como si nada hubiera pasado, y aunque las personas de las ciudades estaban temerosas de lo que pudiera ocurrir en cualquier momento, trataban de hacer sus vidas lo más normal posible. Si bien el estar al pendiente de un ataque era cuestión de todos los días, las ganas de vivir no eran abandonadas.

Habían pasado ya seis años desde ese terrible suceso, periodo en que los androides aún seguían en busca de la destrucción de las ciudades que estaban en su camino. Y si el mundo no fuese tan amplio, ya todos sus habitantes hubieran desaparecido hace mucho tiempo atrás. Pero estos seres lo tomaban como una diversión y si todos desaparecían ya no habría con quienes 'jugar'.

Mientras en la Corporación Cápsula estaba todo tranquilo. En estos últimos años esta empresa sufrió muchos cambios, comenzando por la imagen de sus instalaciones que estaban un poco destruidas por el paso del tiempo y de algunos ataques por parte de los androides, pero aún seguía en pie. La empresa tuvo que dejar sus operaciones normales a la vista del público, ya que sus laboratorios no funcionaban con normalidad. Pero eso no fue un impedimento para que Bulma Brief y un grupo pequeño de científicos siguieran con sus investigaciones en la parte subterránea de la corporación donde habían podido ambientar una sala.

Además el cambio más grande de todos fue a favor de las personas que vivían en los alrededores y sufrieron ataques anteriormente donde perdieron sus pertenencias y no tenían donde ir. Así que Bulma ofreció su gran espacio para que estas pudieran quedarse y recuperarse.

"¡Trunks! ¿Dónde estás hijo?" – Se escuchó en la parte baja de las instalaciones. Bulma hace un buen rato estaba en busca de su pequeño, sabía muy bien lo travieso que era, encontraba cualquier oportunidad para escaparse a entrenar muy lejos de ahí. Y aunque no se corría peligro por ahora, siempre era su punto de preocupación.

En estos años, Bulma no había cambiado mucho en su apariencia porque seguía siendo una mujer hermosa. Su corto cabello azul era sujeto por una vincha roja, llevaba puesto como siempre unos jeans azules y una polera color marrón, solo el color azul de sus ojos habían variado un poco, ya no mostraban esa vivacidad de antes.

Así pasaron muchos minutos en la busca de su hijo hasta que lo vio bajar por las escaleras de la entrada del subterráneo.

"¡Dónde se supone que estabas Trunks!" – Cuestionó Bulma muy preocupada. "Mira lo desordenado que estás, no deberías alejarte tanto de este lugar, y lo sabes" – En su rostro se denotaba preocupación.

"¡Estaba entrenando, para ser muy fuerte!" – Decía el niño muy entusiasmado

"Escúchame bien Trunks" – Se arrodillo para estar a nivel de su hijo – "Yo sé que quieres ser muy fuerte y yo no te niego entrenar, pero quiero que la próxima vez me pidas permiso antes de salir para sentirme más tranquila"

El niño se quedo callado por un momento y se disculpó. "¡Prometo avisarte antes!"

"Ese es mi pequeño. ¡Mejor, por qué no llamamos a Gohan para que entrenes junto a él!"

"¿De verdad?"

"Si, ven vamos adentro para poder llamarlo. ¿Está bien?"

"¡Sí!" – Respondió con entusiasmo mostrándole la mejor de sus sonrisas.

Cuando se comunicaron con Gohan, este accedió en entrenar a Trunks. Milk había dado su aprobación ya que según las noticias los androides se encontraban muy lejos de ahí, y era una buena forma de despejar la mente de su hijo.

Después de eso Bulma se encargó de alimentar a Trunks con buenas raciones de comida. Sabía que siendo un mitad saiyajin, una sola porción no era suficiente. Y para cuando terminó, Gohan ya se encontraba junto a ellos.

"¡Buenos Días!"

"¡Hola Gohan, como has estado!"

"Hola Bulma, yo bien, gracias"

"¡Hola, mamá me prometió que iríamos a entrenar!"

"Si Trunks, para eso estoy aquí"

"¡Discúlpame por haberte molestado!"

"No hay problema Bulma, será un placer ayudarte a cuidar a Trunks" – Dijo Gohan colocando su mano por detrás de su cabeza, gesto que no fue desapercibido por ella

Pudo notar como había pasado el tiempo. Gohan había crecido muchísimo, era ya un adolescente muy apuesto y fuerte, usaba el mismo traje de combate rojo que llevaba Goku. Sabía que en varias ocasiones se enfrentó a los androides pero aún no podía ganarles. El tener energía ilimitada era una desventaja muy grande a la hora de cualquier encuentro.

"Solo espero que no te cause muchos problemas"

"¡Mamá, yo siempre me he portado muy bien!" – Dijo con una mirada de seriedad en su rostro y cruzado de brazos

"_Si no se comportara así, dejaría de ser hijo de Vegeta" _– Pensó Bulma entre entristecida y entretenida por la actitud de su hijo

"Será mejor irnos Trunks"

"¡Sí!"

Los dos saiyajins salieron del lugar rumbo a algún lugar vacío donde pudieran entrenar sin causar ningún destrozo. Bulma aprovechó su soledad para dirigirse a su laboratorio y continuar con un proyecto que tuvo en mente ya hace varias semanas, y si sus cálculos no le fallaban podría causar un gran cambio al planeta.

Después de entrenar por un par de horas, ambos se encontraban descansando cerca de un río mientras observaban el cielo azul. Gohan pudo notar lo fuerte que se había vuelto el pequeño. Comparado con su antiguo yo a esa edad, era algo increíble como alguien pudiera tener esa velocidad y fortaleza, no cabía duda que en el futuro se volvería un poderoso guerrero.

Por el contrario Trunks se encontraba pensando en las habilidades que le faltaba por poseer. Había peleado con Gohan por un momento y se dio cuenta que le faltaba volverse mucho más fuerte, si en un futuro quería vencer a esos androides.

"Gohan, ¿Yo podría hacer lo mismo?"

"¿Que sucede Trunks?"

"¡Que si yo podría volar por los cielos!"

"¡Claro que sí, todos lo podemos hacer mediante del Ki!"

Trunks solo mostró un rostro perplejo con respecto al significado de esa palabra. Gracias al entrenamiento independiente se había vuelto muy fuerte, pero con respecto a técnicas nunca contó con algún tutor para enseñarle. A lo cual Gohan tuvo que explicarle todo lo relacionado al Ki, su uso y el cómo controlarlo para poder volar por los cielos.

Al verlo tan interesado por cada palabra, le propuso ayudarlo a volar. El niño entusiasmado respondió afirmativamente dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por conseguir hacerlo.

"¡Entonces comencemos!"

Así pasaron muchas horas más tratando de conseguir que Trunks controlara su Ki. Al principio se tornaba difícil el de conseguir más precisión con las esferas de energía que el pequeño arrojaba. Pero mientras más tiempo pasaba en aquella labor, el poder ya era más estable. Al tener eso controlado, la parte más difícil del nivel de concentración para poder aprender la técnica de volar, en los cuales estuvieron un tiempo mucho mayor.

"¿¡Un intento más si!"

"Trunks… yo creo que es suficiente por hoy, has usado mucha energía ¿Podríamos seguir entrenando mañana?" – Decía un Gohan ya algo cansado, era cerca de las seis de la tarde y le estaba entrando hambre.

El pequeño todavía quería seguir entrenando. Su orgullo estaba dañado por no haber dominado la técnica de volar aún. Miro a Gohan y sus ojos azules se pusieron cristalinos, en cualquier segundo empezaría a llorar.

"Está bien..." – Se rindió Gohan al ver el rostro del pequeño

Así Trunks concentró todas sus fuerzas para poder controlar su Ki. Se podía ver un ligero viento levantarse alrededor de él. "¡Esta bien! ¡Sigue así!" – Se pudo escuchar de Gohan que le daba ánimos. Al cabo de unos segundos empezó a elevarse en los aires y volar en diferentes direcciones.

"¡Lo hice, lo hice, si!"

"¡Qué bien Trunks, lo lograste!"

"¡Sí! ¿¡Me pregunto hasta donde llegaré!"

"¡Trunks! ¡A dónde vas!" – Gritó Gohan al verlo alejándose cada vez más

"¡Hey! ¡No te quedes ahí!"

Así el pequeño fue volando hacia ninguna dirección en particular. Gohan tuvo todas las intenciones de seguirlo, pero detrás de él escuchó un fuerte gruñido de amenaza. Volteó la cabeza y se dio con tres grandes dinosaurios que lo acechaban

"Esto no es bueno" – Se dijo así mismo viendo en las dos direcciones, una donde se encontraba los dinosaurios y la otra por donde se fue Trunks

Habían pasado ya varios minutos de estar dando vueltas por los aires sin algún rumbo fijo, el sentir la brisa fresca del mar contra su rostro era muy divertido, y pensó que volar no era tan difícil después de todo, solo necesitaba controlar un poco su Ki y lo demás nacía naturalmente.

Desde la altura en la que se encontraba podía ver diferentes islas de todos los tamaños, al parecer se había alejado mucho de casa y al notar esa diferencia de distancia volteó hacia todos lados para ver donde se encontraba, pero no vio signos de Gohan por ninguna parte. Decidió descansar un momento en algún lugar cercano para esperar por él; sabía que si llegaba solo a casa su madre ya no lo dejaría salir otra vez.

Estuvo rondando por las islas que estaban más cercanas a él y fue descendiendo hacia una de ellas donde se podía ver la playa desde unas rocas gigantescas. Pero mientras continuaba el descenso sintió algo incompresible en su interior, como una fuerza que lo debilitaba. Al cerrar los ojos un momento para poder concentrarse y regresar donde estaba, no se dio cuenta de un gran árbol que se encontraba entre la espesa vegetación del lugar con el cual se chocó fuertemente.

"¡Ese golpe sí que dolió mucho!" – Se dijo el mismo al frotarse la cabeza, pero sintió una punzada muy grande al mover su brazo derecho. "¡Maldición!" – Gritó muy fuerte al ver la gran herida, pero se cubrió la boca muy rápido y volteó hacia varias direcciones. "¡Bah! No hay nadie en este lugar que pueda escucharme…" – Sonrió por un momento y notó una pequeña laguna entre algunas rocas. Se acerco hacia él y trató de asear su lastimado brazo, pero aún no dejaba de sangrar. Después de unos minutos de lamentos se rindió y lo dejo como estaba, cuando llegara a casa tendría que dar buenas explicaciones de cómo consiguió semejante herida. Como ya faltaba poco para que el sol se ocultara se desempolvó el pantalón y su camiseta dispuesto a irse, así que se arrodilló una vez más para lavarse el rostro

"¡¿No te duele?"

Trunks dejo ir el agua entre sus manos y miró a su costado. Una extraña niña de cabellos negros con mechones rojizos a los costados de su cara se encontraba de cuclillas mirándolo atentamente

"¡¿Y tú de donde saliste?" – Preguntó muy sorprendido, hace unos segundos no vio a nadie cerca y esa niña no pudo haber llegado tan rápido junto a él.

"Veamos… ¡yo vivo cerca de aquí!... ¿deseas ayuda?"

"¡Claro que no! ¡Yo estoy bien!" – Respondió mientras se cruzaba sus brazos a la altura de su pecho, acción que lo hizo sentir como una electricidad recorrer todo su cuerpo. Había olvidado por completo que tenía una fuerte herida en el brazo.

"Jeje pues yo creo que si"

"¡Claro que no! No necesito ninguna clase de ayuda, es solo un rasguño"

"Mmm pues yo lo veo bastante mal… mi mamá me ha dado algo para emergencias" – Seguía diciendo la niña sin intimidarse ante los comentarios. Buscó entre los bolsillos de su vestido hasta que sacó una pequeña botella color rosada. "¡Listo!, es un restaurador mágico" – Rió la pequeña al ofrecerle con las dos manos el objeto a Trunks.

Él solo se quedó callado y algo sonrojado por la sonrisa que tenía la niña en su rostro. "Hey… ¿estás bien?"

"Si… ¿pero como dijiste que se llamaba?" – Respondió volviendo a la realidad, el nombre que había escuchado era muy raro

"¡Restaurador mágico! ¡Es el nombre que le puse!"

Trunks solo alzó una ceja al escuchar el nombre. "¿Estás segura que tu estas bien?" - Le preguntó con sarcasmo

La niña solo batió sus pestañas al no estar tan segura a que se refería. "¡Sí! Pero si no confías en mí, mira por ti mismo" – Le dijo extendiéndole una vez más la pequeña botella

Trunks solo miró resignado el objeto que tuvo frente a él. No es que tuviera mucho que perder después de todo, así que cogió la botella y vació el contenido en la herida de su brazo, después de unos segundos sintió un escozor muy fuerte a causa del remedio. "¡Hey, me dijiste que esto funcionaba!"

"¡Lo hará en unos momentos!"

Cuando dejó de sentir el ardor extraño, dirigió su mirada a su brazo y la herida había desaparecido.

"¡Esto es increíble!"

"Te dije que funcionaría"

"¡¿De dónde conseguiste eso?"

"Mi mamá me lo dio"

"Lo llamaste de una forma muy rara…"

"Restaurador mágico… es el nombre que le puse porque eso es lo que hace"

"¿Por qué mágico?"

"Porque está hecho con magia…" – La niña se puso sus dos manos cerrando su boca. "Lo siento, no debí decir eso…"

"¡¿Usas magia?" – Dijo sorprendido, lo que hizo fue hacerse imágenes mentales de cómo sería tener esa clase de poderes, y todo iba relacionado a tener cosas muy difíciles de conseguir

"Mi mamá me dijo que no lo comentara con nadie, tampoco lo hagas por favor"

Trunks despertó a la realidad y le dijo que no lo haría. "Entonces, ¡¿puedes hacer lo que tú quieras, como aparecer cosas y todo eso?

"Mmmm no se mucho de eso todavía, creo que solo las personas que leen los libros pueden hacer eso… y aún me falta mucho…"

"Pensé que sabías hacer algo así…" – Expresó algo decepcionado. "¿Tu estas sola por aquí?"

"No… ¡mi casa está en el centro de la isla!... vine porque los demás niños me estaban molestando…" – Explicó algo triste con la cabeza gacha. "Dicen que soy muy pequeña para jugar con ellos…" – se quedaron callados por unos segundos - "Mmmm… ¡pero no importa, ya estoy mejor ahora que encontré a alguien!" – Rió la niña al verlo

"¡Yo no soy tan pequeño! ¡Ya tengo siete años!"

La niña lo miró, le causaba gracia como defendí su edad, y solo era un año mayor que ella. Trunks la vio reírse disimuladamente y se sonrojó un poco. "¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"¡Me llamo Mitzuko!... ¡Tu tampoco me has dicho el tuyo!"

"Soy Trunks"

"Eres sorprendente Trunks, te vi cerca de los árboles… ¿Cómo lograste subir?"

"¡Eso es muy fácil de hacer!" – Dijo al cruzarse de brazos

"¿En serio?"

"Si. ¡Porque sé como volar por los cielos!"

"Ohh ¡Eso es fantástico! ¡¿Llegaste hasta aquí volando?"

"¡Sí!… ¿pero si tú usas magia no puedes usarla para volar?"

"Mmmm no lo sé… cuando quiero saber algo sobre la magia nadie me responde… aunque hay un anciano que lo sabe todo ¡Le preguntaré cuando regrese!... ¡Eres muy agradable Trunks! ¡Tal vez podamos ser amigos!" – Exclamó animosa Mitzuko.

De repente escucharon un extraño sonido a metros de distancia y una voz que se quejaba por un mal aterrizaje

"¡Esa es la voz de Gohan!"

"¿Reconoces quién es?"

"Si… estuve con él antes de caer aquí"

"¡Debe estar muy preocupado por ti! ¡Me dijeron que la isla es difícil de encontrar!"

"¿Lo dices por la extraña fuerza que sentí cuando pase volando?"

"Mmmm es un campo de energía muy fuerte"

Entonces escucharon a la voz gritar el nombre de Trunks.

"¡Será mejor que vayas!"

"¡Pero tú te quedaras sola!"

"Es tarde y ya es hora de regresar a mi casa… ¡yo estaré bien!" – Le dijo Mitzuko algo nerviosa porque alguien la viera y le preguntara más cosas sobre su procedencia – "¿Serás mi amigo verdad?"

Trunks se sonrojó y respondió con un si nervioso.

"¡Espero verte algún día!... ¡gusto en conocerte!" – Sonrió la pequeña acercándose a él y le depositó un ligero beso en su mejilla. Después de eso dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo, desapareciendo entre la espesa vegetación.

Trunks se quedó sin respirar en el mismo lugar, hasta que escuchó su nombre otra vez mucho más cerca.

"¡Trunks! ¡Al fin te encuentro!" – Salió Gohan a su encuentro. "¡Sentí tu Ki muy débilmente en este lugar!... ¿sucede algo?" – Preguntó al verlo distraído

"No… estoy bien… ¡solo que caí cuando pase por aquí!"

"¡A mí también me sucedió lo mismo! Este lugar es muy extraño"

"Opino lo mismo…" – Cuando iba a responder algo más su estómago sonó avisándole que aún no habían comido

"Yo también me estoy muriendo de hambre, será mejor que regresemos"

Los dos alzaron el vuelo y cuando llegaron a una altura razonable vieron que fue más fácil salir de ese lugar que entrar. Con una última mirada a la isla se fueron del lugar rumbo a la corporación.

Cuando llegaron fueron recibidos por Bulma quien se encontraba esperándolos cerca de unos árboles que le brindaban mucha sombra

"¡Madre! ¡Hoy aprendí a volar!" – Dijo Trunks al estar cerca de Bulma

"¡Qué bueno hijo!" – Le respondió al ver su rostro de felicidad

"Bueno Bulma, me voy a casa… ¡mi madre me debe estar esperando!"

"Gracias por tu tiempo Gohan ¡Sabes que siempre puedes venir cuando quieras!"

Gohan solo sonrió ante el comentario y se preparó para hacer el camino de regreso a la montaña Paoz.

"¿¡Volveremos a entrenar!"

"Claro Trunks… mañana regresaré para continuar lo de hoy"

"¡Estaré preparado entonces! ¡Verás que seré muy fuerte!"

"¡No lo dudo! ¡Adiós!" – Se despidió y Gohan se alejó del lugar pensando en las habilidades que podía adquirir Trunks en un futuro no muy lejano porque el niño demostraba tener un potencial asombroso

"Mmmm ¿Te ha pasado algo especial hoy Trunks?"

"¿A qué te refieres mamá?"

"Nada malo, sino que te veo muy feliz"

Se quedo callado por unos momentos. Había hecho una promesa de no decir nada de la procedencia de la niña. "Estoy emocionado por volverme más fuerte… eso es todo"

"Bien… vayamos para que puedas comer algo, debes estar cansado…"

"¡Sí! Muero de hambre"

Madre e hijo fueron a la parte baja de la corporación hacia la cocina donde Trunks devoró todo lo que tuvo a su paso, un día de entrenamiento agotaba a cualquiera. Y después de pasadas las horas el niño se acostó en el sillón dispuesto a tomar un largo descanso, estuvo pensando en quien pudo haber sido esa niña que decía tener poderes '_Espero poder volverla a ver algún día', _y con estos pensamientos se quedó profundamente dormido.

…

Estuvo corriendo por varios minutos hasta casi llegar a su casa, no había imaginado cuan alejada estaba. Cuando iba a cruzar un pequeño río decidió sentarse un momento para ver los lindos peces que nadaban de un lugar a otro sintiendo su presencia.

Aún estaba algo triste por no haber podido jugar con Trunks. Tal vez hubieran sido muy buenos amigos, pero sabía que muy pocas personas podían acercarse a la isla por estar protegida con un campo de energía que no se podía ver a simple vista. Al menos eso era lo que le habían explicado, los adultos muy difícilmente contaban algo acerca de los poderes que utilizaban.

"¡Mitzuko aquí estabas!" – Pronunció una voz femenina a sus espaldas

"¡Hitomi! ¡Qué mala eres, me dejaste con Tatsuki y sus amigos!" – Respondió haciendo una trompa a la niña atrás de ella. Era una pequeña de cabello color verde atado en una coleta, llevaba un vestido rosado con estampados de flores.

"Lo siento Mitzuko, mi mamá me llamó para que la ayudara a arreglar la casa" – Contestó la niña que contaba con siete años

"Mmmm... ¡Tú sabes que les gusta molestarme!"

"Si, lo siento... ¡Pero te estaba buscando porque tu mamá preguntó por ti a casi todos los de la aldea y no estabas!"

La niña se colocó ambas manos en su boca por la sorpresa. "Ay no, lo olvidé… nos vemos Hitomi" – Y salió corriendo rumbo a su casa que ya no se encontraba muy lejos de ahí

Corrió un poco más hasta que poder ver algunas de las casas que se encontraban en el lugar. La mayoría de ellas estaban hechas de madera, dándoles un ambiente más natural. De lo que era visible se podían contar siete, y aunque estas no estaban tan cercanas unas de otras, era suficiente con solo caminar solo unos minutos para que los habitantes se pudieran comunicar entre ellos. Lo que si hacía difícil el paso era la vegetación que existía en el lugar.

Mitzuko se encontraba corriendo por el camino que había entre los árboles del lugar, hasta que se topó con un hombre alto, de contextura gruesa y cabellos verdosos que se dirigía en sentido contrario.

"Mitzuko tu madre quiere hablar contigo"

La niña solo se sorprendió, identificó al hombre como uno de los amigos confiables de sus padres, y con una sonrisa nerviosa le dijo que si le podría decir donde estaba su mamá.

"Yo te llevaré, sígueme pequeña…"

Se desviaron un poco del camino en el que estaban y entraron a un lugar un poco más cubierto por árboles. La niña pudo identificar muy bien la zona porque desde que tuvo uso de razón siempre venía con su madre a ver los entrenamientos especiales que se hacían ahí.

Cuando llegaron se encontraron en la puerta del lugar una mujer esbelta, de estatura promedio, su cabello rojizo estaba sujeto en una larga trenza sobre su hombro y unos expresivos ojos violetas.

"Gracias Milher por traer a mi hija…" – Dijo la mujer a la persona que había acompañado a Mitzuko hasta ese lugar.

"Cuando quieras Shizuka…" – Respondió el hombre con una reverencia y se fue de aquel sitio

"Yo lo siento mami no quise…" – La niña comenzó a hablar cuando sintió un fuerte abrazo por parte de su madre

"No vuelvas a preocuparme de esa manera Mitzuko..."

"¡Si mami lo siento mucho!" – Musitó la pequeña abrazando a su madre fuertemente sintiendo que se le aguaban los ojos por dejarla inquietada

"Sabes que soy una tonta sentimental, pero no puedo dejar de estar intranquila cuando no te encuentro en ningún lado. Sé que es un lugar seguro, pero de todas maneras quiero que me avises… ¿está bien?"

"¡Si!" – Respondió la niña, sabía de sobra que su mamá era muy preocupada cuando se trataba de ella. Al ser su única hija siempre trataba de estar con ella en todo momento.

"Bien… entonces ¿Deseas ayudar a mami a ordenar el lugar para las clases que siguen?"

"Si…mmm ¿pero es necesario hacerlo?" – Preguntó la niña inocentemente

"Sabes bien que si… las chicas que van a venir hoy a entrenar están en la parte básica y necesitan muchos materiales para hoy" – Explicó Shizuka entrando al gran salón que ahí se encontraba, tenía muchas mesas circulares en distintos sitios y era iluminado con diversas lámparas que estaban de pie en casi todo el perímetro. "¡Tú también algún día harás uso de este salón y vendremos muchas veces!"

"¿¡En serio, me vas a enseñar a utilizar magia!"

"Si cariño… aunque todavía aún no es el tiempo adecuado, cuando cumplas un par de años más, ¡mamá te enseñará todo lo que sabe!" – Le prometió a Mitzuko que se encontraba muy entusiasmada por aprender, ya que hasta ahora solo había visto a muchas personas usar magia y aún no entendía cómo podían hacer eso.

"¡¿Y voy a aparecer muchas cositas lindas?"

"Mmm… eso se verá más adelante hija" – Shizuka se arrodilló cerca de su hija para quedar a su altura. "Por ahora te puedo decir que nuestra fuente de energía es el poder espiritual, es muy parecida a lo que usan las demás personas que es denominada Ki. La única diferencia es que la de nosotras proviene de nuestras almas y es mucho más fuerte en concentración"

"Y entonces… ¿Por qué usamos magia?"

"Esas habilidades las tenemos de nuestros antepasados hace millones de años, solo que al pasar el tiempo ese poder ha ido variando en diferentes denominaciones… pero el poder espiritual mediante un entrenamiento es usado para hacer conjuros mágicos, el cual si ha cambiado en su forma de uso con el pasar de los años y no es lo mismo... Pero eso ya te lo contare en otra ocasión cuando pongas en comienzo tu entrenamiento"

"¡Ohhh, Yo deseo aprender pronto! ¡Me esforzaré mucho!"

"No lo dudo pequeña… ahora será mejor que arreglemos el lugar antes que sea la hora"

Mitzuko movió afirmativamente la cabeza dispuesta a ayudar a su mamá. Ahora sabía que algún día ella también usaría ese lugar para entrenar y aprendería muchos trucos. Quizás podría usar sus habilidades para poder volar como aquel niño Trunks. Esa sería una maravillosa idea, volar como él a lugares muy lejanos de ahí y poder jugar libremente.

-Continuará-


	4. Capitulo 3: ¿Sera el destino?

**Capitulo 3: ¿Sera el destino?**

Todos los días del año era la misma situación, los androides seguían destruyendo ciudades y eliminando a cantidad de personas. A cada hora del día la radio o televisión informaban sobre los últimos ataques.

Habían pasado cinco años más desde que Trunks dedico su tiempo entre el estudio y su entrenamiento junto a Gohan, quien se había convertido en todos estos años en su maestro. Le enseñó todo lo que sabía acerca de batallas y había comenzado a explicarle el proceso para convertirse en Super Saiyajin, lo cual todavía no lograba.

La gran motivación que lo alentaba a ser más fuerte era poder acabar de una vez por todas con esos androides, y es que años atrás Gohan tuvo un enfrentamiento muy feroz cerca de la corporación donde salió muy mal herido. Batalla en la cual no participó porque todavía no había alcanzado las habilidades necesarias para hacerles frente, pero aquella impotencia lo hizo decidir de dar el cien por ciento en su entrenamiento.

Por otro lado, el edificio de la corporación estaba muy maltrecho por los diferentes ataques que resistió en todos estos años, pero afortunadamente todavía seguía en pie; y es que debajo de esta gran casa estaba la parte subterránea que anteriormente iba a ser usado como un laboratorio para el Sr. Brief, el cual fue acondicionado para refugiar a una cantidad regular de personas que se encontraban muy heridas, hasta que pudieran recuperar sus fuerzas y dirigirse a un lugar seguro.

Esta gran ayuda a los heridos estaba a cargo de Bulma y varias personas voluntarias que ya recuperadas quisieron colaborar con ella como un agradecimiento al favor brindado.

El tiempo había hecho muchos cambios en ella, su largo cabello azul estaba amarrado en una cola baja, en su rostro era visible ya unas cuantas arrugas y usaba ropa mucho más holgada en comparación de muchos años atrás. Pero en sus ojos algo cansados se podía ver decisión y perseverancia, porque Bulma Brief seguía siendo una mujer fuerte, que no se rendía por nada; por lo que puso todos sus esfuerzos en un proyecto que tuvo en mente para cambiar el futuro. Al comienzo consideró que era una tontería como muchos científicos pensarían, pero después de hacer cálculos y planos se dio cuenta que esa tonta idea podía volverse realidad, por lo cual empezó con la elaboración de su máquina del tiempo.

Desde ya un tiempo atrás Bulma fue respondiendo a las interrogantes de su hijo con respecto a su padre, con lo cual ella se limitaba a contarle sobre su gran soledad y sobre todo lo orgulloso que era como príncipe de los Saiyajin. Pero con el paso del tiempo ella pudo ver detrás de toda esa máscara de frialdad a un hombre con mucha pasión en sus ideales y decisiones.

Aunque muchas veces sentía una fuerte melancolía por la gran pérdida que significó para ella, trataba de despejar su mente trabajando en su proyecto y en ayudar a las personas que ahora se encontraban en su casa, los cuales mostraban mucha gratitud por la ayuda brindada.

Como un día normal Bulma y un par de médicos voluntarios del lugar, que ya se habían mejorado de sus heridas, fueron a inspeccionar a varias de las personas que ahí se encontraban después de un ataque que hubo en sus ciudades una semana atrás. Mientras eran atendidos ella entablaba conversaciones con ellos para hacerlos sentir mejor y así pudieran recuperarse más rápido.

"Señora Bulma, ¿usted cree que me podría ayudar por favor?" – Interrumpió una señora que se encontraba con una pequeña niña entre sus brazos

"Dígame que es lo que sucede"

"Es mi hija… desde que llegamos no ha dejado de tener fiebre, hice uso de casi todas las pastillas que tenía y no sucede nada" – Dijo la señora con lágrimas en los ojos

Los médicos que se encontraban ahí escucharon lo que sucedía y le aconsejaron a Bulma llevar a la niña a un mejor lugar para que pudiera reposar, era muy probable que el ambiente al que estaba expuesta le estaba causando complicaciones.

"No se preocupe, veré lo que podemos hacer" – Le respondió a la señora que no dejaba de llorar. Las dirigió hasta dentro de la casa hacía un laboratorio condicionado por ella, y aunque estaba desordenado se podía ver máquinas todavía en funcionamiento y grandes mesas con diferentes utensilios.

Como no contaba entre mucho espacio entre las mesas tuvo que hacer uso de unas de sus cápsulas para hacer aparecer alguna cama grande donde pudiera acostar a la pequeña. Cuando lo tuvo preparado, la señora puso a su hija encima, que aún presentaba una respiración rápida.

"Siempre ha sido una niña muy débil y las pastillas que tengo no contienen ningún tipo de ingrediente químico por ese motivo"

"Mmm esto es difícil, si pudiera hacer algo serían con insumos químicos… ¿me podría dar el pomo donde tiene las pastillas?" – Preguntó a la señora quien le dio el frasco con solo dos píldoras. Empezó a leer el contenido de estas e identificó solo nombres científicos de hierbas medicinales, por lo que se fue a su ordenador cercano y empezó a buscar nombre por nombre por si encontraba algo relacionado a estas.

"Siento causarle problemas después de todo lo que ha hecho por nosotras" – Dijo la señora algo avergonzada. "¡Pero mi hija es lo único que me queda en el mundo!"

"Lo comprendo señora, yo al igual que usted soy madre. Pero ahora tiene que ser fuerte… así que mientras trato de buscar información vamos a tener que hacer uso de las últimas pastillas en el frasco y hacer el tiempo necesario para conseguir los ingredientes. Después se los daré a un amigo mío que no debe tardar en llegar y con gusto él le podría tener listo algo similar muy rápidamente antes que las píldoras dejen de causar efecto"

"¡Se lo agradezco mucho!"

Bulma sonrió y puso manos a la obra dentro de su ordenador para buscar información sobre ubicación, características y demás detalles relacionados a los ingredientes.

Así pasaron un par de horas hasta que pudo encontrar el lugar exacto donde ubicar los diferentes insumos para la fabricación de la medicina. Noticia que trajo mucha alegría a la señora que aún seguía en la habitación junto a su hija.

"Bien, con esta información será suficiente… ¡solo hay que ir al lugar para poder traer lo necesario!" – Dijo Bulma muy feliz con varias hojas entre sus manos que mostraban hasta los gráficos de cómo se veían aquellas hierbas medicinales. "Pero no se preocupe por eso, tengo una buena idea" – En ese momento pensó en su hijo que ya hace unas horas había regresado de su entrenamiento y estaría muy dispuesto a ayudarla.

Así que salió del lugar para dirigirse hacia la cocina donde supuso que él se encontraría.

"¡Trunks, que bueno que ya estás aquí!"

"¿Sucede algo?" – Preguntó el muchacho levantando la mirada hacia su madre. Él ya contaba con doce años, su cabello lo llevaba corto, sus ojos azules mostraban fortaleza mezclados con un toque de inocencia y poseía una talla promedio para su edad.

Bulma le detalló lo ocurrido hace unas horas y le planteó la idea para ir a encontrar los ingredientes que le hacían falta. Le mostró las diversas hojas que estaban entre sus manos.

"Tengo la ruta exacta que debes seguir, así no te perderás"

"Nunca me habías pedido algo semejante, ¿tan complicado es para no hacerlo con los materiales que tienes?" – Preguntó algo confundido viendo los gráficos de las diversas plantas que estaban en las hojas.

"Yo también me pregunté lo mismo, tal vez la niña sea un caso especial. Pero un amigo médico mío no tardará en llegar para hacer la medicina y el fácilmente dará con el problema"

"Está bien, las encontraré lo más rápido que pueda" – Dijo al momento que se puso de pié y apagó la radio que se encontraba en la cocina, no informaba nada relacionado con los androides por lo cual supuso que sería un día tranquilo.

"¡Gracias hijo, eres un amor!" – Dijo Bulma abrazando a su hijo y dándole un beso en la mejilla

"Ya madre, no es para tanto" – Dijo algo sonrojado

"Ay está bien, ¿Y como antes te gustaba?" – Y le dio otro sonoro beso en la mejilla, para ya después ponerse a recoger la mesa.

El muchacho no dijo nada y se limitó a sonreír.

"Entonces ya vuelvo"

"¡Cuando regreses me buscas en el laboratorio!"

Trunks salió del lugar con una mochila en su espalda y las hojas en su mano para ver el lugar exacto dibujado entre estas. Alzó vuelo entre la corporación y se fue rápidamente en busca de lo pedido.

La zona que estaba dibujada en el mapa raramente no tenía ningún nombre y estaba en una parte muy alejada, por lo que tomó mayor velocidad para no demorarse.

Estuvo rondando las áreas por varios minutos y no pudo encontrar el lugar. Por más que leía las hojas para ver si no se había equivocado de sitio, este le seguía señalando que ahí mismo debería haber una isla, pero no veía ni un rastro.

"_Este lugar me parece... muy familiar_" – Pensó interesado al dirigir su mirada hacia abajo donde se suponía debería estar la isla. Frunció el ceño concentrándose para probar si sentía algo diferente en el ambiente, y aunque no pudo identificarlo, la sensación de un poder extraño alrededor de él era clara.

Formando un poco de energía en su mano lo lanzó en aquella dirección, y cual fue sorpresa al ver como la esfera se evaporaba al chocar con algo invisible. Intento de hacerlo algunas veces más y todas terminaban de la misma forma. "_Esto no me detendrá_"

Encendió su poder y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacía la supuesta energía que se encontraba alrededor de la isla. _"¡Perfecto!" _– Pensó satisfactoriamente cuando pudo pasar a través del extraño poder y en eso vio una isla igual a la que se señalaba en los dibujos. _"Al fin la encontré" _

Mientras descendía se sintió abrumado por el extraño poder cerca de él, así que acrecentó su poder y voló mucho más rápido hasta el suelo, donde frenó con todas sus fuerzas a unos metros de él.

Después de eso, decidió que en otra ocasión volvería a ese lugar a investigar, estaba seguro que no era la primera vez que percibía la misma sensación. Entonces puso manos a la obra en la búsqueda de las hierbas medicinales.

Estuvo casi dos horas tratando de dar con todas las plantas pero solo encontró cinco de las nueve. Casi frustrado de llevar ya mucho tiempo, decidió tomar un descanso para poder despejar su mente y seguir con su búsqueda.

Caminó por unos minutos hasta que pudo notar a metros de distancia una especie de casa. Se dirigió hasta ahí a través de la espesa vegetación de la zona, y cuando ya estuvo cerca inspeccionó con su vista los alrededores, pudo ver que junto de la casa se encontraba una pequeña capilla, además de una chica de cabellos negros que estaba de rodillas con la mirada muy fija en aquel lugar.

Cuando se iba a acercar hasta ella, escuchó unos sonidos extraños en los árboles cercanos que lo hizo apartar la mirada por un segundo y cuando volvió la vista de nuevo a la capilla, la persona ya no estaba.

"¿Donde se metió?" – Se preguntó en voz alta mientras caminaba hasta el lugar que ocupaba la chica hace unos instantes. _"Es imposible que se haya movido tan rápido"_

"¿Buscas algo?" – Escuchó una voz a sus espaldas, así que inmediatamente volteó para ver de quien se trataba. Era una chica de estatura mediana, de cabello negro con dos mechones rojos a cada lado de su rostro y con grandes ojos violetas. "Te pregunté si buscabas algo" – Dijo al ver al muchacho mirarla fijamente.

"Yo... solo estaba…" – Respondió nerviosamente al ver como la chica empezó a caminar alrededor de él

"Mmmm es raro que hayas podido entrar aquí con el poco poder que tienes" – Dijo mientras se paraba frente a él. Ella había estado arrodillada en la pequeña capilla por ya varias horas, y no le dio importancia al extraño que se había atrevido a entrar a la isla. Pero ahora que lo miraba bien le parecía alguien conocido, como si lo hubiera visto antes.

"¿Fuiste tú la que puso esa extraña barrera?" – Preguntó mientras fruncía el ceño desconfiadamente

"¡No me culpes por proteger mi isla!"

"¿Es tuya?"

"Por un tiempo lo fue… yo vivía aquí" – Dijo la muchacha colocando la mano en su cabeza tratando de recordar algo que se le hacía imposible

"Quiere decir que ya no lo es"

"¡¿Qué?..." – Dijo exaltada por las palabras del pelimorado. "Que hayas podido entrar no te da derecho a decirme que es mío o no" – Dijo molesta por su actitud arrogante

Trunks dio un largo suspiró para calmarse un poco, pero es que se quedó algo sorprendido al escuchar que ella había puesto aquella barrera, y pensó por un momento que podía atacarlo si bajaba la guardia.

"Lo siento… no pensé que en este lugar había alguien"

"Mmm está bien… pero no me dijiste para que estas aquí"

"Estoy en busca de algunas plantas para hacer una medicina"

"¡Ahh Entonces estás en el lugar indicado!" – Dijo con entusiasmo cambiando su estado de ánimo muy rápido. "Aquí hay muchas plantas que pueden aliviar cualquier clase de dolor"

"Yo solo busco las que están aquí… tal vez me puedas ayudar a encontrarlas"

"Mmm Déjame ver… Al parecer ya has encontrado varias de estas y has dejado justo las más difíciles al final" – Dijo la chica al tener las diferentes hojas con los dibujos entre sus manos y se asomó a la mochila que llevaba Trunks en la espalda.

Él solo se limitaba a verla, le parecía gracioso como hace un momento estaba malhumorada y ahora tenía ganas de ayudarlo. Además algo en su mirada lo hizo pensar en alguna situación del pasado, estaba casi seguro que había visto esos ojos violetas en alguna otra parte.

"¡Hey, te hice una pregunta!... ¿Estás ahí?" – Preguntó la muchacha al agitar la mano enfrente de Trunks

"Lo siento, no te escuché" – Dijo con un ligero matiz rojizo en sus mejillas

"Ya me di cuenta… Qué si no deseas alguna otra planta más que no esté en la lista porque esta última ya no hay aquí" – Le dijo al devolverle las hojas que él llevaba consigo.

"¿Estás segura de eso? Necesito urgente de todas ellas"

"Yo conozco este lugar como la palma de mi mamo y no recuerdo haber visto algo parecido…"

Trunks solo resopló en frustración. La chica vio esto y trató de pensar en qué hacer para darle esa planta que ya hace mucho tiempo se había extinguido y por más que buscara no la encontrarían.

"Pero tal vez… pueda hacer algo para solucionarlo…"

"Sería de gran ayuda… ¿Me dijiste tu nombre?"

"Es cierto tampoco se el tuyo jejeje… Mi nombre es Mitzuko… ¡Mitzuko Jones!"

"El mío es Trunks…"

Los dos se quedaron unos segundos en silencio. Cada uno pensaba por su lado que aquellos nombres les parecían conocidos de alguna parte pero no recordaron donde lo habían escuchado antes.

"Es algo extraño, pero creo haber escuchado ese nombre antes… ¿No nos conocemos de antes?" – preguntó Mitzuko con su mano en su mentón tratando de hacer un esfuerzo por recordar

"Yo… también estoy pensando lo mismo… este lugar se me hace muy conocido" – Respondió al mirar a su alrededor

"¡Que frustrante!" – Dijo la muchacha al momento que cerró sus ojos y empezó a concentrarse. Abrió sus dedos y acercó las palmas de sus manos cerca de su frente, susurró unas palabras y una energía salió desde sus manos.

Trunks vio sorprendido lo que hacía Mitzuko, no podía ser normal tener esa clase de poderes. Cuando la vio mover sus labios no pudo escuchar muy bien las palabras que pronunciaba, pero supuso que eran en otro idioma

"¡Listo!" – Dijo con exaltación al momento que terminó y abrió los ojos. Ladeó un poco su cabeza para volver a acostumbrarse. "¡Ya recuerdo! Con razón me pareces conocido… ¡te he visto antes en esta isla, me dijiste que era la primera vez que venías porque estabas aprendiendo a volar!"

Trunks se hizo una imagen mental de ese momento, había sucedido ya hace mucho tiempo que no recordaba mucho. Pero tratando de buscar la respuesta en sus pensamientos al fin logró identificar a una niña pequeña que le dijo algo sobre el uso de la magia. _"¿Será ella?"_

"¿Que fue lo que hiciste para recordar?"

"Mmm supongo que cuando nos conocimos por primera vez ya te lo había dicho, así que no creo que haya problemas ahora…" – Se dijo en voz con su mano en el mentón – "Yo uso magia, y aunque no es perfecta aún, puedo hacer pequeños conjuros básicos como el de hace unos momentos…"

"¡Ya puedo recordar! Le pusiste un nombre raro al frasco que me diste para curarme"

"¡Si, lo llamé restaurador mágico, jejeje!"

"Entonces puedes utilizar magia a tu libertad… eso te haría una…" – El muchacho hizo una pausa, no sabía si decir la siguiente palabra sonaría como una denominación o un insulto

"Ni lo menciones… ¡las brujas ya se extinguieron hace mucho tiempo!"

Trunks se quedo callado, al parecer lo que estaba pensando si sería tomado como una ofensa para ella. "Lo siento, no quise decir eso... pero después de los que me has dicho no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea eso…"

"Mmm las brujas han sido una parte de mi historia hace más de miles de años y todos sus conjuros están en los libros de magia negra que ya no existen… pero de todas maneras eso me permite usar técnicas básica" – Explicó Mitzuko al muchacho que se encontraba junto a ella, quien estaba sorprendido por lo que escuchaba. "Mis poderes no tienen relación con ellas al cien por ciento. Hago uso de mi energía espiritual porque es una fuente igual como lo es el Ki y…" – Se detuvo al notar que estaba hablando demasiado. "Ay lo siento, debo de estar aburriéndote con todo lo que digo jejeje"

"Al contrario, no sabía que existía esa clase de poder…"

"Si, y aún estoy en entrenamiento para ser capaz de controlarlos totalmente. Pero en lugar de bruja, la denominación correcta sería hechicera, ya que no puedo aparecer cosas de la nada, solo usar mi fuente de poder para hacer conjuros basados en ataque y defensa…" – Hizo una breve pausa para poder tomar aire, se dio cuenta de la diferencia de palabras que habían cruzado. Ella había hablado más de la cuenta y no sabía mucho de Trunks. "¡Pero dime mejor de ti!... Estoy segura que te has vuelto muy fuerte ¿verdad?"

"¡Es sorprendente lo que puedes hacer! Yo he estado entrenando todo este tiempo… pero aún no es suficiente, ¡Tengo que hacerme mucho más fuerte!"

Mitzuko vio una decisión muy fuerte en sus ojos. Tal vez eso era lo que le faltaba para terminar su entrenamiento con éxito: Fortaleza.

"Entiendo... debe ser muy difícil ser uno de los últimos saiyajin y no poder hacer nada para…"

En ese momento Mitzuko puso sus manos en su boca rápidamente sorprendida por lo que salió de sus labios sin pensar.

"Tu… ¿¡Tú conoces sobre los saiyajins!" – Dijo al acercarse a ella y tomarla por los hombros fuertemente. Absolutamente nadie sabía sobre ese secreto.

"No… yo me equivoqué… quise decir…"

"Ese es un secreto que solo sabemos..."

"¡No! Yo no dije eso…yo…." – Mitzuko trataba de soltarse del fuerte agarre del muchacho, quien todavía le preguntaba de donde había conseguido tal información acerca de la existencia de los saiyajins, se denotaba una gran preocupación en su voz. _"¡¿Ahora que le digo?" – _Pensó alterada por la situación. Estaba a punto de pronunciar algo cuando, sin darse cuenta, cerró y abrió los ojos en un segundo. Sintió como una fuerte energía recorría su cuerpo de píes a cabeza y terminó acumulándose en las palmas de sus manos. Sin mucho esfuerzo movió una de ellas en dirección a su supuesto agresor.

En su afán de saber como ella se había enterado de los saiyajins, perdió de vista el detalle de cuando ella pestañeó, lo cual le pareció extraño al notar como de un segundo a otro sus ojos se habían convertido de violetas a un color celeste muy claro.

La vio mover una de sus manos y sintió un extraño viento alrededor de ella que lo empujó hacia atrás, pero usó un poco de su energía para frenar y no terminar más lejos de ahí. Se protegió con sus brazos cerca de su rostro para evitar que el viento, aún en esa zona, le hiciera daño.

"¡No te acerques!" – Dijo Mitzuko al ejercer presión en su cabeza con ambas manos, al igual que trataba de controlar su respiración acelerada. Intentaba calmarse en sus pensamientos, pero se le hacía muy difícil el controlar su propia energía. Sentía como todo su poder se acumulaba a su cabeza y no la dejaba pensar claramente.

Después de unos interminables minutos de luchar en contra de esa fuerza, el viento comenzó a ceder y fue disipándose poco a poco. Mitzuko pudo recuperar su cordura y el color de sus ojos volvieron a ser violetas de nuevo.

"Yo… lo siento…" – Dijo con una voz casi entrecortada y reprimiendo las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos. En eso corrió en dirección contraria y desapareció a toda velocidad entre los árboles.

Trunks estaba sorprendido por lo que acaba de ocurrir. La extraña energía que se había condensado en todo el lugar emitía un aura muy poderosa, y aunque era de difícil comprensión, le daba la sensación de peligro inminente. Trató de avanzar entre esta energía pero no obtuvo resultado, hasta que por fin distinguió como el poder se minimizaba alrededor y el viento se calmó.

Confusión se leía en sus ojos, su cuerpo estaba inmóvil y no escuchó la disculpa de Mitzuko, pero si notó cuando ella salió corriendo del lugar. Sus ojos la siguieron hasta perderse entre la vegetación.

"¡Ella me iba a ayudar a conseguir lo que necesito!" – Se dijo a sí mismo después de unos momentos de estar perdido en sus pensamientos. Cuando logró reaccionar, él también emprendió el paso atrás de Mitzuko para darle alcance.

"_Soy una tonta, no debí hablar más de la cuenta"_ – Pensó mientras corría tratando de alejarse del lugar en el que se encontraba. Miles de ideas se le venían a la cabeza, sobretodo acerca de la historia que había escuchado atentamente sobre la existencia de los saiyajins, el cual le fue confiado por su maestro con la condición que no hablara al respecto con nadie. "¡_Y lo que es peor, mostrar mi inestabilidad en mi poder justo en ese momento!¡Soy una tonta!"_

Ahora que la regla había sido rota, no quería pensar en lo que sucedería si su maestro se enteraba. El viejo podía ser muy perspicaz cuando se lo proponía y capaz de ir en contra del muchacho de descendencia saiyajin si sabía sobre el contacto personal que habían tenido los dos.

Era la primera vez en todo este tiempo de entrenamiento que se encontraba con alguien para entablar una conversación y hasta construir algún lazo de amistad. Se sintió tan feliz de poder contarle sobre las cosas que sabía hacer y no midió las consecuencias de sus palabras. Por eso salió corriendo del lugar, no quería causarle futuros problemas al muchacho.

Con un poco de ayuda de su poder siguió corriendo entre los árboles para poder alejarse, pero cuando estaba a punto de alzar vuelo para salir de la isla sintió como chocaba contra algo en su camino, el cual se había aparecido de la nada. El impacto hizo que los dos cuerpos salieran despedidos a unos metros de distancia en la tierra.

Cuando el polvo se fue disipando Mitzuko abrió los ojos para ver con que había chocado y cual fue su sorpresa al ver a Trunks a su lado.

"¿Estas… bien?" – Preguntó Trunks al ayudar a la joven a levantarse. Él la había seguido todo el camino hasta casi perderla de vista por lo que usó su gran rapidez para darle alcance y se colocó en frente de ella para detenerla, pero a causa de velocidad lo dos terminaron en tierra.

"Si…" – Respondió Mitzuko con sus mejillas muy rojas por la vergüenza de terminar casi encima del muchacho.

"Lo siento por haberme atravesado en el camino..."

"No tienes porque disculparte, yo no medí mis palabras. Y sé que quieres todos los detalles acerca del conocimiento que tengo de los saiyajins, pero prometí a alguien que no lo comentaría con nadie y es lo primero que hago… – Dijo casi todo en un solo respiro muy alterada.

"Espera… entonces alguien más te contó acerca de…"

"¡Él lo sabe todo, y en verdad no quiero que estés en problemas por mi culpa!"

"¿Esa persona está aquí?"

"No. Estoy entrenando con él en otra… en otra dimensión…" – Respondió algo nerviosa por la reacción de Trunks. "Se me prohíbe salir a menos que él así lo disponga, estoy en entrenamiento"

"Está bien…" – Dijo Trunks con sorpresa total. Parecía que cada vez que ella abría la boca algo excepcional tenía que salir de sus labios

"Pero te puedo decir que si estoy enterada de todo lo que sucedió hace ya tantos años. Es una de mis motivaciones para controlar al cien por ciento mis poderes"

"Entonces lo que vi antes…"

"Es un poder que aún no puedo controlar" – Comentó apenada con su mirada fija en el suelo.

"Comprendo lo que dices. ¡Yo también deseo hacerme más fuerte para derrotar a los androides!"

"¡Estoy segura que lo lograrás! ¡Al verte ahora sé que la historia es cierta y te volverás muy fuerte!"

"Yo… creo que tú también lo harás… ¡tal vez algún día podamos enfrentarnos en una batalla para probar fuerzas!"

"¡Pero no creas que me dejaré ganar!" – Asintió ella con una sonrisa mientras le daba la mano a Trunks en una forma de sellar su trato. "Bien… me tengo que ir ya, debo regresar a mi entrenamiento…"

"¡Espera! Me dijiste que me ayudarías a encontrar las plantas que aún no tengo"

"¡Ahh es cierto! Entonces sígueme, las encontraremos rápido… Mmm deben estar por la parte sur de la isla…" – Dijo Mitzuko al elevarse del suelo y comenzar a volar en esa dirección

Trunks siguió a Mitzuko calladamente. _"Su maestro debe ser muy exigente para hacerla entrenar sin siquiera salir de donde se encuentra, y su mención de 'otra dimensión' suena tan irreal, como si no fuera humana. ¿¡Tanto habilidades pueden tener los hechiceros!... yo mismo vi como sus ojos cambiaron de color y su expresión de confusión daba a entender que aún no se ha dado cuenta de sus propios poderes y no los puede controlar del todo... Además sabe sobre la existencia de los saiyajins y la persona que la entrena fue quien se la contó, y obviamente lo hizo con alguna otra intención aparte de solo servir de motivación, pero no creo que sean buenas… ¡esto es muy confuso!"_

"¡Aquí puedes encontrar lo que hace falta!" – Dijo al empezar a descender en un lugar lleno de árboles. "Las que hacen falta son especies de plantas que viven cerca del agua así que en esta laguna se pueden encontrar fácilmente"

"Gracias por tu ayuda… no pensé que la isla fuera tan grande" – Comentó Trunks al sacar las hojas de su mochila y empezar a buscar cerca de la orilla

"Cuando estas lejos parece pequeña… mmm yo trataré de buscar por esta parte y pensaré en alguna manera de conseguir la que no hay"

Por largo tiempo los dos se mantuvieron en la tarea de buscar las plantas medicinales que hacían falta. Trunks aún estaba sumido en sus pensamientos tratando de descifrar si la chica trataba de esconder algún secreto más, su curiosidad por saber que tan poderosa podría ser su magia era muy grande.

Su atención se fijaba en buscar las plantas y ver a la muchacha que estaba en la misma actividad. Y hasta ese momento pudo notar sus ojos violetas tan expresivos y sus extraños mechones de cabello rojizo que estaban a cada lado de su rostro y más aún con la luz reflejada en el agua le daban como un aura angelical. Sintió como su sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas al ver que su reconocimiento había sido percibido por la muchacha que solo le sonrió para seguir con lo que hacía.

"_¡Debería terminar de buscar las plantas en lugar de estar mirando a otro sitio!" – _ Se dijo a sí mismo cuando cada vez que dirigía su vista hacía Mitzuko se sonrojaba y volvía su atención en seguir buscando, él no acostumbraba a pensar en cuestiones de chicas y menos cuando el planeta estaba en gran peligro.

"¿Estas entrenando tu sola con tu maestro o tu familia está contigo?"– Preguntó Trunks tratando de entablar una conversación con ella

Mitzuko levantó el rostro hacía el muchacho pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca. La pregunta la había tomado por sorpresa y no supo que responder.

"Lo siento si dije algo que no debía…" – Dijo Trunks al ver a Mitzuko algo perdida y con una mirada triste. Su estado de ánimo había cambiado repentinamente

"Es que no puedo recordar muchas cosas sobre mi pasado desde que tenía ocho años… pero según mi maestro ya no están en este mundo…por eso vengo a este lugar" – Explicó, tratando de mostrar una sonrisa para esconder la tristeza que sentía.

Trunks se quedó callado por uno momentos, era obvio que la pregunta era un tema muy delicado para ella.

"¡No te preocupes! es algo borroso, pero puedo sentir que fueron los momentos más felices de mi vida"

"Yo… yo no llegué a conocer a mi padre… pero mi madre me ha contado muchas historias acerca de él. Además de la mayoría de sus amigos más cercanos, quienes fueron guerreros que lucharon contra los androides, me dijo que ellos eran muy fuertes…"

"Comprendo, aunque no pueda venir tan seguido, sé que causan muchos problemas al planeta"

"¡Si… por eso tenemos que acabar con ellos de una vez por todas!"

Se formó un silencio entre los dos hasta que Mitzuko le hizo ver que se sentía muy contenta al decirle algo sobre su familia y que aunque existan malos tiempos también había momentos para recordar.

"¿Entrenas con alguien más?"

"Si con mi amigo Gohan... es muy divertido aprender a luchar con él…"

"¡Me imagino!" – Dijo entusiasta al ver el rostro de Trunks tan iluminado. "Más bien encontré una planta más de las que recuerdo. ¿Me puedes dar otra vez el papel donde estaban los dibujos?"

"Claro… yo también encontré estas dos"

"¡Bien! Yo me encargaré de la que falta" – Dijo Mitzuko al llevarse el dibujo en sus manos hasta casi la parte opuesta del lago.

Trunks tenía la mirada fija en ella, había estado todo el tiempo viendo el dibujo muy concentrada. Después la vio alzar una de sus manos en dirección al lago mientras cerraba sus ojos y murmuraba algo entre labios. "_Pensé que no podía aparecer objetos de la nada" _

En el centro del lago se formó una luz brillante proveniente de las profundidades, se formaban burbujas por el extraño poder que había alrededor. "¡En ese lugar! ¡Al final de la luz! ¡Date prisa!" – Gritó Mitzuko al extender las dos manos con dirección al lago, se notaba que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantener la energía en ese lugar.

Trunks sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó al agua y siguió la luz hasta llegar al fondo del lago, pudo ver grandes rocas que estaban suspendidas en ese lugar dejando ver diferentes tipos de plantas acuáticas cercanas al suelo. "¡_Entonces de esto se trataba!" – _Pensó evadir las rocas a la perfección y se acercó a la luz que indicaba el camino.

Aquella luz cada vez se hacía más tenue y pudo ver que se dirigía hasta una en particular, con toda prisa fue hasta ahí y la arrancó, sin perder más tiempo empezó a nadar en dirección a la superficie donde vio que las rocas empezaron a volver a su sitio original.

Mitzuko se sentó cerca de la orilla algo cansada después del esfuerzo al haber sus poderes. _"¡Después de tiempo que puedo usar un poco de magia!"_ – Se dijo al fijar su mirada en el agua y tratar de buscar a Trunks. _"¡Espero que haya encontrado lo que necesita a tiempo!"_

"Pensé haber escuchado que… la planta que hacía falta… ya no existía aquí…" – Dijo Trunks al salir a la superficie mientras tomaba aire de nuevo. Se sentó cerca de Mitzuko y le mostró lo que había conseguido entre sus manos.

"Cuando tuve ya el dibujo vi que se encontraba en ese lugar, en verdad pensé que ya no existía… ¡Lo siento en verdad!"

"Está bien. Si no fuera por tu ayuda no la hubiera encontrado…"

Mitzuko solo rió por el comentario y un ligero color rosa apareció en sus mejillas. "Jajaja…de todas maneras te tomé por sorpresa y ahora estas todo mojado…"

"Volando de camino a casa estaré mejor" – Dijo al sacudir sus cabellos de las gotas de agua.

"Hey, no hagas eso… jajaja" – Dijo divertidamente al protegerse con sus brazos de las gotas que llegaban a su rostro

Trunks también se rió con ella, por algún motivo le parecía graciosa la actitud despreocupada de Mitzuko, o algo tuvo que ver el hecho de no sentirse así de bien junto a una persona extraña. Él amaba a su madre más que a nada en el mundo y verla feliz, aunque estén en tiempo tan tensos, era para él también felicidad. Pero ahora después de tiempo podía reírse tan abiertamente por una situación tan simple.

"No me había divertido tanto después de tiempo… ¡fue un placer conocerte Trunks!"

Al escuchar esto se hizo una idea de lo que seguía después. "¿Tienes que volver a tu entrenamiento verdad?"

"Si, mi tiempo aquí ya terminó y mi maestro me buscará sino regreso pronto… es muy estricto…" – Sintió como un escalofrío traspasaba su cuerpo al solo hacerse la idea que aquel anciano venga por ella.

"Entonces no te veré otra vez… ¡quiero decir, tengo mucha curiosidad por saber más sobre tus poderes!"

"Mmm no se cuando me deje salir otra vez… " – Le dijo con una sonrisa un tanto triste. De lo que recordaba, Trunks era la primera persona con quien pasaba momentos agradables aparte de estar entrenando todo el tiempo.

"Entiendo…"

"¡Mmm tengo una idea!" – Dijo Mitzuko al momento de sacarse un collar que llevaba en el cuello. Era una cadena plateada del cual colgaba una especie de amuleto en forma cuadrada. "Esto es para ti, así podrás recordar mi nombre con facilidad cuando nos veamos otra vez" – Dijo acercándose a él y colocándole el collar. "¡Tiene mi nombre inscrito!"

"¡Que haces, pero si te pertenece!"

"Tómalo como un recuerdo de mi parte, me lo devolverás después si así lo deseas, pero por ahora es tuyo"

Trunks observó el amuleto cogiéndolo entre sus manos y pudo ver que su nombre estaba escrito en forma de Kanjis.

"¡Ya es hora que me vaya!" – Dijo al momento de dar la vuelta y caminar unos pasos más lejos. Sin siquiera explicar nada más alzó sus manos al frente y apareció como un agujero negro sin mucho esfuerzo

"¡¿Esta es tu entrada?"

"Si… es la magia de mi maestro que la hace abrirse más rápido"

"Cada segundo me sorprendo más… nos vemos…" – Le dijo Trunks estirándole la mano para despedirse y ella lo recibió con gusto.

"¡Suerte en todo!... ¡adiós!"

Mitzuko le mostró una de sus mejores sonrisas y como era casi de su tamaño se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla como parte de su despedida. Él solo se sonrojó por enésima vez ese día.

Se dio la vuelta con dirección al agujero que había abierto y se dirigió hasta entrar en él. Posteriormente este desapareció automáticamente.

Trunks se quedó mirando el vacío por unos momentos pensando en el extraño día que tuvo. Todo había comenzado tranquilo recolectando las plantas medicinales para su madre y termina conociendo a una chica hechicera. No sabía si era una coincidencia o no, pero los poderes que poseía Mitzuko le daba más ganas de mejorar sus habilidades y volverse mucho más fuerte.

Era rara la sensación que le traía en solo pensar en las situaciones resultantes de su encuentro. Hasta ahora a sus doce años la oportunidad de tener muchos amigos con los cuales compartir, le había sido negada. El período en los que vivía no le permitían hacerlo, pero en esta ocasión había sido diferente. El conocer a una persona distinta le traía instantes de felicidad.

Sumido en sus pensamientos no se percató del tiempo. Ya hace muchas horas había salido de casa en busca de lo necesitado por su madre. "¡Me he demorado demasiado y es muy urgente!" – Se dijo al coger las plantas que había conseguido y las puso a su mochila para después volar lo más rápido posible fuera de la isla. Hecho un último vistazo a la tierra bajo debajo de él y a toda velocidad se dirigió de vuelta a la corporación.

Ya todo estaba hecho. Las plantas medicinales llegaron a tiempo en las manos de Bulma, se comunicó con su amigo médico quien la ayudaría preparando la medicina que la niña necesitaba para enfrentar su enfermedad. Gustoso él también se ofreció a hacerle un examen general a la pequeña para ver el porqué de su padecimiento, lo que trajo mucha esperanza para la madre.

Así pasaron las horas hasta la llegada de las ocho de noche, donde la señora muy agradecida por la ayuda brindada dijo que partirían del lugar cuando la niña pudiera mejorar su estado actual. Bulma solo se negó ante la propuesta, sabía que no tenían un lugar estable donde quedarse y en las circunstancias actuales el problema se agravaba más, así que le invitó a quedarse ahí ocupando una de las casas con las que contaba en ese gran espacio subterráneo.

Cuando por fin quiso descansar de su día tan largo recordó que aún su hijo no había probado bocado alguno desde la hora de almuerzo. Así que se dirigió hacia la cocina para servirle la cena.

Desde su llegada, Trunks se puso a entrenar hasta entrada la noche en el jardín fuera de la corporación, aprovechando el tiempo para estirar un poco sus músculos y despejar su mente. Estaba yendo bien hasta que pudo sentir gotas de lluvia con signos de convertirse en una fuerte tormenta, así tuvo que poner fin a su entrenamiento y se fue directo a descansar un poco para reponer fuerzas.

Estuvo tratando de encontrar algo en la televisión pero las noticias eran las de siempre, así que rindiéndose la apagó. Cuando se iba a ir a su habitación escuchó el llamado de su madre para que comiera algo antes de ir a dormir.

"¡Hiciste un gran trabajo Trunks! No sabes cuánto te lo agradece la señora y su pequeña" – Dijo Bulma al sentarse también en la mesa de la cocina frente a su hijo.

"De nada madre…"

"El médico le ha dado buenas esperanzas de recuperación…" – Contaba los pormenores de la situación a su hijo en una forma de subir los ánimos de la noche. La lluvia aún se podía escuchar fuertemente afuera y era un ambiente que le creaba depresión, lo cual a ella no le gustaba.

Trunks por su parte la escuchaba a hablar, pero por momentos se desconectaba de la conversación porque tenía en mente los sucesos del día de hoy. Pensaba en la posibilidad que su madre tuviera el conocimiento sobre personas fuertes aparte de sus amigos de infancia. Ya que era muy extraño que los tales hechiceros pudieran vivir tantos años en aquella isla sin mostrar signos de su poder. En algún momento tuvieron que haber salido de su confinamiento en aquel lugar y mostrar sus habilidades de alguna forma u otra.

Cuando terminó de contarle sobre lo ocurrido después de su llegada, Trunks preguntó si en el pasado había conocido a humanos fuertes aparte de tus amigos.

"Mmm Al menos que yo recuerde solo estaban Yamcha, Krillin, Ten shin Han…" – Se sintió triste al nombrar a sus amigos de toda la vida. "Pero de ahí la mayoría de los villanos que eran fuertes eran por el uso de armas… que yo sepa no hubo nadie más…" – Respondió al ver a su hijo algo pensativo. "¿Ocurre algo Trunks?"

"Solo era curiosidad"

Bulma lo miró escéptica, no necesitaba ser un genio para saber que su hijo le estaba ocultando algo.

"¿Te has encontrado con alguien especial hoy que yo no deba saber?"

"¡No! Yo solo preguntaba porque…"

"Estas mintiendo Trunks…" – Dijo al mover negativamente su dedo índice. "Sabes que puedes confiar en mí. Además, ¡me da mucha curiosidad por saber quién es!"

Trunks casi se cae de su silla al escuchar lo último. "Me encontré… con una chica que tenía poderes extraños"

"¡No me digas que es tu novia!"

"¡Claro que no! ¡Recién la conocí hoy, cuando fui al lugar en buscar las plantas medicinales!"

"Ya hijo no tienes porque ponerte colorado" – Se rió Bulma ante su comentario.

"¡Quién esta colorado!" – Respondió mientras se cruzaba de brazos encima de la mesa con una expresión muy familiar para Bulma

"Jajaja era solo una broma" – Rió al ver el comportamiento de su hijo. "Dime… a que te refieres con extraños poderes"

"Ella utiliza magia" – Pudo decir después de tomar un gran respiro para poder continuar.

"¡¿Magia? ¿Pero eso utilizan las brujas o no?"

"Yo también pensaba lo mismo, pero me equivoqué cuando ella me explicó su situación"

Por varios minutos Bulma escuchaba atentamente sobre las manifestaciones de poder que la chica había hecho. Y le parecía raro que en tantos años de vida, no haya visto algo semejante. A la única persona que notó usar magia era a Uranai baba.

"Increíble. No pensé que había esa clase de personas... poder espiritual, que interesante" – Comentó pensativa. "¿Y en donde está ahora?"

"Se fue a seguir entrenando. Me dijo que aún no podía controlar sus poderes"

"Hubiera sido genial poder preguntarle más sobre el asunto, pero seguro regresará después de haberlo hecho"

"Tal vez tengas razón…"

Se quedaron en silencio y Bulma pudo notar una pequeña cadena colgada de su cuello. Él no era de ponerse ningún accesorio y desde que se fue no lo había visto usar algo semejante. Lo cual la hizo concluir que alguien se lo había regalado. Contuvo sus ganas de reír porque sabía que su hijo ya no podría soportar la carga de sangre a su cerebro, es decir la vergüenza.

"Bien… ahora que estas desocupado, quiero que me acompañes al laboratorio"

"Ay madre. ¡Otra vez!"

"Jaja. Tú sabes que eres mi único ayudante. Las cosas ahí son muy pesadas, necesito un hombre muy fuerte y"

"Está bien. Ya entendí"

Trunks siguió a su madre hasta el laboratorio donde la ayudó a mover varios objetos parte de sus antiguos proyectos que estaban por todas partes, para así después clasificarlos y ponerlos en diferentes cápsulas.

Estuvieron en esa tarea hasta casi la media noche donde pudieron al fin descansar de tan largo día. Notaron que después de varias horas de lluvia, ahora el hermoso cielo se encontraba despejado y estrellado una vez más.

-Continuará-


End file.
